My Special Heart
by Riverly-Melody
Summary: "Kyouya, you really are an idiot." "Nah. I'm simply special." Or a one-shot about how much Kyouya's heart is special in every sense possible. 1827 fluff. (This is a translation so all love goes to Leksa Hikari).


**My Special Heart**

* * *

**Originally Written (in Russian) By: **Leksa Hikari

* * *

**Translated By: **The River Witch

* * *

**Summary:** "Kyouya, you really are an idiot." "Nah. I'm simply special." Or a one-shot about how much Kyouya's heart is special in every sense possible. 1827

* * *

**Warnings**: OOC, language, violence, blood, yaoi fluff, 1827.

* * *

Above the massive doors, in green neon letters, a plate gleams forebodingly - 'Operation in process. Do not enter!'

Tsunа is sitting on the floor, the bench he is supposed to sit on moved away, as far as possible. He can't even find the strength in himself to cover his face with his hands or at least bury his head in the knees he was hugging. For some reason, he thinks that if he closes his eyes for a second, even if it's just to blink, everything will end without ever beginning.

"Juudaime!" Hayato's voice echoes through the empty corridor. After all, Tsuna is the only one here. He lifts his head, looking at the blurred image of his Guardian - his gaze can't focus because of the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna rasped quietly, feeling the hand of the Storm Guardian gently settling in his head, in a consoling way. He almost cried right there and then. This silent sympathy is a hundred times worse than all the meaningless words in the universe.

Everyone knows that there isn't a chance of _him_ surviving.

_Another attempt to make an alliance with a small aggressive family failed horribly. A skirmish. They didn't even get to reach for the boxes - if Kyouya hadn't tugged him by the collar and pushed him under the table, the Sawada would've been а sieve. While Tsunayoshi was trying to orientate himself, Hibari was already shooting back, not risking to spend the precious seconds on taking out his favourite tonfas. The Sawada swiftly takes out his own gun, whisking himself behind his Cloud's back and fires, injuring one of the attackers in the leg. Hibari smirks, but not the usual carnivorous smirk, more approving than anything. But they don't get to fight back-to-back for long - Tsuna is slowly forced away from Kyouya, being a more appealing prey. A fabulous bounty is on his head and Kyouya's i__s only a couple of zeroes smaller._

_ It's not fair if it's just __because Tsuna is the boss._

_And Xanxus _did_ warn during the meeting that this family was (fucking) lousy at best, but no, Tsuna didn't listen._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna sees that Hibari dodges a blow, makes a full-blown hit with his elbow and shoots at the door lock. The door bursts open with a crash as a furious Gokudera and Yamamoto barge in. _

_With their boxes, they tilt the scales of victory in Vongola's favour._

_The Sawada even had time to be surprised that Kyouya had called backup without his order just before he sees his Cloud Guardian flash __in front of him, and as if through а haze, he heard the sound of a single gunshot and he is almost automatically picking the falling body on his hands, a second before realizing what had happened._

_With mute horror he watched crimson stain the snow white shirt just where the heart was. Tsunayoshi hyperventilated, feeling the body slumping his hands, seeing how the light of consciousness dimmed in the half-lidded steel grey eyes. Gokudera throws the flame and bullet-resistant dome over them but Tsunayoshi doesn't notice it - he doesn't cares to. With trembling fingers he searches his pocket for his mobile, trying to remember the adress and the simple phone number through the haze and he rasps lifelessly into the phone, pressing Hibari to himself, trying to split his heartbeat between them two..._

Tsuna doesn't know how much time he spent sitting like that. His muscles were stiff from the position, but he wasn't worried about it. He just stopped feeling anything apart from the horrible pain - as if a piece of him was ripped from his chest.

Hibari never suffered from recklessness. In youth, maybe yes, but now, after he gained an extraordinary amount of experience and numerous scars, Kyouya became calculating and reserved, very well able to restrain himself. Why did he decide to take the bullet that wasn't meant for him?! What made him make such a stupid, impulsive action?..

Tsuna swore to himself that if Hibari survives - comes back from the other side - then he will definitely punch him, and then kiss him, kiss him like he never kissed anyone else. And it didn't matter what others would think. Or what Kyouya would think. He will pay for all Tsuna's worries.

But only if he lives to do so.

Gokudera is the first to notice the doors to the operational room open, letting out of it's horrifying prison a surgeon, and he jumps up. Tsuna takes more time to see the movement but once he sees the white hospital gown, dirty with small blotches of blood, he explodes in a mix of running and scampering though almost falling down as he leaned on a wall - his feet had cramped and echoed with sharp pain from the sudden movement.

"Doctor," Gokudera takes a step towards the surgeon. Hayato would never admit it, but he was worried about the damn asshole too. Just like the rest of them were. Especially Mukuro and Yamamoto who almost broke the line with their calls.

"He'll stay in reanimation for a few days until I'm sure he's stabilized." The surgeon says stoically, glancing at a deathly pale Tsuna and smirking. "I won't say that it was easy, we had an intense time, but-"

"He's alive?" Tsunayoshi whispers disbelievingly, clamping a hand over his mouth. The tears that just seemed to stop came back running in streaks down his face.

"More alive than some I know," the man nods in satisfaction. "But I doubt that you'll be able to visit him today. Come tomorrow - I think, he'll be happy."

"Doctor, may I ask?" Hayato asked as politely as he could, ushering a boneless and silently weeping Sawada on a soft chair. "How did the bastard survive with a bullet in his heart?"

"...In his heart?" The surgeon raised an eyebrow, then he seemed to realize something and added, quietly, "So you don't know..?"

"We don't know what?" Gokudera inquired in curiosity. The doctor quickly regained his composure and shook his head.

"I apologize, but that's confidential information. I must leave you now." Lightly bowing, the surgeon hurriedly disappeared around the corner, avoiding any further questioning. The Storm Guardian sighed and went to calming down a lopsidedly-smiling and crying boss.

...

Tsunayoshi didn't just come next day. He literally swept into the building in full dress-code with a bouquet of Hibari's favourite yellow chrysanthemums and a whole bag of food that the whole family bought. The Guardians had decided that one boss would be the most Hibari would tolerate, not talking about the others.

There weren't problems with entering. The nurse smiled warmly - the doctor must have warned her that Tsuna would come - and handed over a white gown that the Sawada hurriedly draped on his shoulders. He came into one do the small reanimation wards just in time to see Hibari get his dropper changed.

Kyouya doesn't see him yet, replying something to the quiet questions of the nurse and. Tsuna's hands start to shake. Here he is - alive, weakly-smiling, so dear and very-very warm...

Tsuna doesn't notice that the nurse had finished nor how she smiled softly when she passed in an sympathetic way. She even closed the door after herself. Kyouya's gaze shifted from the dropper to Tsunayoshi who was frozen on the threshold and Hibari smirks, so painfully familiar.

"Little animal."

Tsuna couldn't stand it anymore. The bouquet and bag are thrown to the side of the bed. The mattress groans under the weight of another, clumsily flopped, person. Tsuna leans over Hibari, being careful not to touch the needle sticking from Kyouya's vein, and covers the latter's face with hurried kisses, tangling his fingers into the black hair and for the numerous time letting tears stream down.

"Little animal?" Kyouya sounds surprised as he strokes his boss's trembling back, who pressed against him as closely as possible as he hid his face in Hibari's neckline.

"I'll get grey hair with you." Sawada manages to squeeze from himself in between sobs as he heard a silent laugh, vibrating pleasantly in Kyouya's chest.

"You'll get grey hair when you hear of ALL Mukuro's dirty shenanigans. But for you to come kissing, I'm ready for an even worse foolishness."

"You _moron_," Tsuna reddens desperately, already regretting that he couldn't control himself. Though Hibari looks pleased. "We were all so worried."

"I'm fine, Tsunayoshi." A smile. Such an open and unfamiliar one, but already loved.

"Don't go saving me all the time."

"Right."

"I can do that myself."

"You missed that shot."

"So what?"

"You would've died."

"You could've died too!"

"No, I couldn't have."

"Kyouya?" Tsuna looks into the silver eyes. Hibari is smiling again and pulling the Sawada closer, kissing him for real this time. Tsunayoshi never wanted for their first kiss to be like this - in a reanimation, with their lips tinged with a taste of medication. But it was a kiss. Such a sweet, gentle, slow one.

Maybe, Kyouya didn't have enough strength to let loose the accumulated for the long years, thoroughly suppressed passion, but it was enough for now.

"You don't know how boring it is at night." Hibari says with a bit of a witty tone to it.

"I said that I would like to stay with you."

"And they allowed you to?" The Cloud smirks. Tsuna smiles - here he is, his Kyouya.

"Of course. Someone has to look after you." The brunet nods and frowns. "Kyouya, what kind of person says 'I want to go home' the first thing in the morning after a hard operation?"

"Me." The Guardian tolerated no disbelieving. "I had injuries like that and-"

"But not to the heart!" Tsunayoshi interrupts the man impulsively, eyes shining with worry.

"The heart wasn't touched. I was serious when I said I couldn't die from this." Tsuna blinks uncomprehendingly so Hibari takes his hand, pressing it to his chest. Tsunayoshi flinches as a tight bandage meets his fingers. He feels as if he is about to be enlightened with a great secret that no one else knows. "I was shot right here." Kyouya says quietly and then, the raven-haired gently pulls the hand more to the right and Tsunayoshi's breath hitched. "But my heart is here."

The heartbeat really was more prominent on the right side while on the left side, only an echo could be felt. The Sawada looks up at Hibari, his eyes wide.

"You're heart... is on the right side..?" Tsuna bit his lip, holding back the pitiful sobs that threatened to burst out any seconds. "Kyouya, you really are an idiot."

Hibari smirked.

"Nah. I'm simply special."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it, because oh, I did, especially when I read it in the original Russian. All credit goes to the awesome Leksa Hikari - a round of applause to her because this is all her hard work - and hope my translation was okay^^

Yes, I love 18/27 and it would've had first place in my list of pairings I love in KHR, but Tsuna/Kyoko I still my canonically favorite which is something you should be warned of. I suck at writing slash, even if it's just fluff, so I wouldn't expect a 1827 from me myself if I were you.

Though I bet you wouldn't be able to guess what I ship the most in KHR ^^

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

P.S. Cookies to all! *gives everybody cookies*


End file.
